


Stalemate

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Gen, Rivalry, Single: Halloween to Yoru no Monogatari (Sound Horizon)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 他們不約而同聽見一個靈魂的迷失聲音，恍惶地在橫線世界的另一端斷續吟喃，有如蔓滿傷紋的留聲唱片。他們隱約聽出旋律變幻無邊的形廓，卻抓不住繁紛音色中的主調，那個確定而牽緊靈魂的「我」，必須再靠近一點，甚至到他的身旁仔細探究一番。
Relationships: Märchen von Friedhof & Hiver Laurant





	Stalemate

他們不約而同聽見一個靈魂的迷失聲音，恍惶地在橫線世界的另一端斷續吟喃，有如蔓滿傷紋的留聲唱片。他們隱約聽出旋律變幻無邊的形廓，卻抓不住繁紛音色中的主調，那個確定而牽緊靈魂的「我」，必須再靠近一點，甚至到他的身旁仔細探究一番。

他是我的。Märchen抽回鎖鏈，語氣比揮落禮服上的碎冰更冷，樹高的距離讓冰片抖出猶若刀刃插地的沈響。他的靈魂帶著血味，還有死去的不甘，Hiver Laurant，我不准許你對我的獵物插手。

他不需要當你（イド）的祭品，他只是想回戀人身邊。Hiver靜靜回答，感覺手指底下的枝幹逐點凝結雪化，孩子們在明早會驚奇發現一棵一夜冰封的松樹，以及一棵一晚枯萎的接骨木。

並非所有人都能像你一無所知的死去。坐在對面的青年不屑冷哼，他突然停住，轉頭望向樹林盡頭，Hiver在重重幽暗朦朧中看見一盞黯淡安靜的燈悄悄熄去。啊，他忍不住輕嘆出聲，而Märchen綻開不言而喻的笑容。

黑髮青年回頭一臉純粹凝視他，照不到月光的魔金色眼瞳灼灼燃亮，就像把賢女燒死殘為魔女灰燼的火焰 。那，Hiver Laurant，我們來打賭吧，勝出可以帶走那個可憐的男人，而打賭就是村莊裡那個孩子。

イド的意志自那雙急不及待的眼睛說道，握緊拳頭的Hiver躍起，雪花在黑暗飛快地飄然躍舞。

End


End file.
